We have previously shown that postprandial triglyceride responses to mixed meals in individuals treated with metformin was attenuated when compared to pretreatment response. This was particularly true following the noon meal, and appears to be specific to the biguanide class of oral antidiabetic medications. Since increased triglyceride concentrations are associated with an increased risk of coronary artery disease, this represents an important clinical observation. This study is complete.